As one type of electrically rewritable nonvolatile semiconductor memory, a NAND flash memory is known. Further, a memory system having NAND flash memories (NAND chips) mounted thereon has been developed. In such a system, when sequentially issuing read commands with respect to the NAND chips, a data read speed is lowered in the entire memory system.